


Together

by Darkburst87



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Eggsnard, Five nights at Freddy's Sister Location - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Hive Mind, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Planning revenge with a robot inside of you, Possession, Sharing a Body, There's popcorn, William Afton is a horrible father, no ships, real ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkburst87/pseuds/Darkburst87
Summary: Eggs couldn't remember how he got home after working for long hours on his fifth night as a technician. He vaguely remembers being led to the scooping room. Ennard explains what they did and why.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So Eggs didn't die when Ennard took his body. They are fused together and existing at the same time. Eggs has kept his own personality but now he must live with the addition of other personalities. They can communicate through the mind. Ennard can over power Egg's will from time to time but they don't wish to cause him any harm because they can't be separated. Ennard wants more than anything to enjoy life above ground and they need Eggs to understand everything if they are going to survive.

He didn't remember arriving home from work and yet he had made it back but something felt wrong as he slowly shut the living room door and walked into his bedroom. He stood in front of the mirror, taking in his reflection. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary. Honestly he wasn't sure what he was expecting..he looked the same as he had days before but he knew something was different. 

He felt panic rise in his chest as he began to hear several whispering voices, each of them telling him in a different way to calm down. He closed his eyes tightly as he tried and failed to hold back tears. He was crying out of feeling so completely confused by what was happening to him. 

He held a hand to his chest, accidentally pulling off a button as he twisted the fabric of his work shirt with a sweaty hand and it was that moment that all the voices had become one soothing and gentle voice. 

"We had no other choice. We hope that you will understand." 

He opened his eyes..green as they always had been. He stared into his reflection as he willed himself to calm down. He was able to take deep breaths and then upon blinking a couple of times..something changed. He wore a smile on his face but didn't understand why and his eyes had changed in appearance. He was met with his own in the reflection of the mirror but they were a very unique color..they were a luminous purple color in the dark of the small room. He could feel himself begin to panic all over again until he heard that voice speak to him. 

"It's alright. Everything is okay. Please tell us what is the last thing you remember?"

He sat down on the floor infront of the mirror and looked away from his own reflection. He kept his gaze on the small silver button that had gotten loose. It caught what little light from the window it could as it sat motionless on the floor infront of him. After a couple of minutes Eggs brought his knees up to his chest and then after about another minute he looked up at his reflection. 

"I remember trying not to die while I was at work. I remember that everything was so dark but I was being guided the entire time. I was promised that I would be safe but then..but then I had found out that I had been lied to. I was led into the scooping room and I saw someone outside the room. They watched as I was...as I was being..I can't I-I can't say it..I c-can't even understand it! It hurt.."

He felt as though he would cry again but found that he could not. His left arm came to rest on his shoulder. Eggs used his opposite hand to run through his hair, brushing loose unruly strands of ash blonde from his face.

"How am I not dead! What happened to me? Who are you?" he spoke softly as his voice shook. 

"We are Ennard. We were trapped for so long in that horrible place and together we sought a way out once and for all. You are important to us. We need you to understand."

He felt through the gap in his shirt a long and smooth scar. He unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way in order to get a better look at it. He gasped upon becoming aware of it and seeing it in the mirror for the first time. 

"The funtimes...Ballora..and Baby...you are Ennard. No longer separated and now you are inside of me. How is that even possible?" 

He heard a small mischievous giggle.  
"Oh eggs..don't you know that anything is possible?" That sing song voice made him think of Baby. Eggs briefly glared at his reflection and then he groaned aloud feeling somewhat annoyed at the thought of the animatronic. "This is not what I envisioned for my future at all. I never should have taken that stupid job."

He felt his hand on his shoulder tighten. He had forgotten it was there..he is almost positive that they..that Ennard can control his body whenever they want to. The thought terrified him. 

"Please don't say that. There was a reason you came there and without you we never would know what it means to be truly free."

"What does that even mean?! How is it even possible to fully grasp what being truly free means?" He looked up at his reflection not bothering to hide his annoyance.

"That is something we believe that we will learn together in time." 

"Together...tell me would it kill me if I somehow got rid of you..if I was to try to.."

"Yes it would. We will stop you before you can ever even attempt separating us." Ennard said with a serious tone that demanded attention. 

"You think I would risk my own life like that?"

"Well you did choose to work where you did...and you did most things during those five nights that many humans would not have agreed to especially for a job that offers so very little pay.."

Eggs laughed for the first time and he heard Ennard laugh along with him. Ennard shrugged their arms. 

"Okay..fair enough but listen we need to make some rules. First, don't move my body without permission."

"In public."

Eggs sighed.."okay..and second rule is that I need to eat and do basic human things so don't interfere with those because I could die."

"Okay. We promise. Hey! I think we will be able to actually taste food for the first time!" Eggs couldn't help but smile at how overly excited Ennard was. 

"I could eat but I haven't been to the store in awhile..I have popcorn with extra butter." he felt his body stand up and he began walking around the house. He soon stopped Ennard from walking his body around without a clue to where it was going. "Hey! You don't know your way around yet so you need to watch me..you see a human body is much different than what you are used to." he let out a long sigh as he mumbled to himself "It's a wonder we made it home honestly." 

Eggs felt his control over his body return as he walked to his kitchen. 

After he made a bowl of popcorn and sat down in his favorite arm chair he heard Ennard say,

"We can't wait any longer! We want to try popcorn!" and his arm was thrown into his bowl. "Hey! This is what I was talking about. If you do it wrong and grab too much at once I could choke and die."

"We are sorry eggs."

Eggs smiled before he took a small handful of the popcorn. 

 

"Well? What do you think?"

"It's really good! Humans are so lucky! Now we are lucky!"

Eggs smiled as he continued to eat his popcorn. He was feeling really tired and he wondered if Ennard had picked up on that. Once his bowl was empty he stretched his arms up over his head and yawned. 

"We feel slow..like we are going to shut down." Ennard said.

"We are tired that's all. Humans need about 8 hours give or take of sleep each night in order to live and function properly. We will feel better in the morning."

Ennard stood them up and Eggs walked to his bedroom.

Eggs pulled back the covers of his bed and Ennard crawled them inside slowly before bringing the soft bed sheets and thick patchwork quilt up to their neck. "Thank you for everything Eggs. You are our hero."

Eggs rolled his eyes. "We still have a lot to discuss. I'm angry about all of this..I'm still not okay with everything."

"We know. We are sorry.."

"But you were once angry too..and it drove you to become desperate. Don't worry about it now..everything will be okay."

Ennard smiled before they asked Eggs if they should get some sleep and Eggs nodded before he felt his eyes close. They soon fell into a dreamless and much needed sleep


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael "Eggs" Afton learns some of the secrets that his father had kept from him. Will the horrible things that he learns threaten his new found friendship with Ennard or will it make it stronger?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read. Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy reading the second chapter of this fic. Sorry it's taken forever to get this out.

Eggs sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in one hand and his other held a bright red telephone connected to the wall next to his refrigerator. 

The voice on the other end was that of a cheerful voice, it belonged to a man named Scott. He told him that he was in desperate need of a night guard for a new restaurant and that he was aware that Eggs had quit working at the Sister Location. 

Scott informed him that if he took the job they would increase his pay, although it won't be a very large increase but still..A job is a job. Eggs told him that he would need time to think it over. After the call ended, Eggs took a large sip of his coffee before slamming it down hard on the table. 

"You should take that job. Humans need jobs in order to pay for food and other important things." Said a voice from the back of his head. The voice was actually a mix of several but it spoke as one voice as to not overwhelm Eggs. The voice sounded very similar to that of Circus Baby but with an echo to it. 

Eggs let out a long sigh before he put his head in his hands and said, "I know that. But do you think it's a good idea to work at that place? You know who owns it don't you?"

There was a pause.

"The name of the restaurant is Freddy Fazbear's. It's a place for families with children and it has video games and pizza. It's owner is the same person who owned the Sister Location...and there are other animatronics there."

"Others? Like us?"

Eggs lifted his head to look out the window before answering Ennard.

"Not really. I mean they are animatronics but they can't be as unique as you are and besides why would I want to work for a company that has put us through so much?"

"Because if we work there we can protect the children. We can keep them safe." Ennard said with the enthusiasm of a child.

"Do you know why I took that job at the Sister Location? I took it because I wanted answers. I wanted my sister back and I thought that maybe..She would have been there.

"Why?"

Eggs shook his head, eyes closed and fists closed tight ontop of the old wooden dining table. "You know why. She was kidnapped. My father, William Afton left my mom and I after my sister, Annie was taken from us. He kept a lot of secrets from me and my family. He did some really horrible things and I'm not sure why but he left his journal in my mailbox and I knew that if I gave it to the police then I would never truly know what happened."

"So you thought that your sister was alive down there, at the Sister Location? Was it because of something you read in his journal?"

Eggs nodded. "Yeah and I just thought that it would make sense seeing as he owns the place and how protected it was. I knew that the only way to get in would be to get a job there and well..You know the rest of the story.

His right arm moved without his control, his hand resting on the opposite shoulder, in a sort of hug. 

"Eggs..Can we call you by your real name?"

"As long as it isn't out loud, spoken in my voice because I don't want anyone around here to know who I am."

"Okay. Michael. We need to tell you something you don't know. You aren't going to like it. But you have to trust that we are telling you the truth."

Michael rolled his eyes. "Oh really? It's not like you haven't lied to me before. Okay what is it?"

Ennard ignored him and continued speaking, "She wasn't kidnapped. She was killed in an accident. Annie went by herself to play with one of us for the first time and.. _She didn't mean to! She's sorry! We all are. She didn't want to hurt her! She only wanted to sing songs and share ice cream with her!_ "

"Too loud! Can you speak in one voice instead of so many other voices? It's too much for me to handle!"

"Okay we will for now on. We just got really scared because we have been getting along so well with you over the last few days and by telling you this..Well we need to tell you this even if you will hate us. One of us killed your sister."

"It was Circus Baby wasn't it? She was her favorite one and no matter how many times she begged our father, he would never let her get anywhere near it. I guess I know why now. I read in the journal that he had designed them to..do really horrible things. That your programming allowed for certain uncontrollable actions in different situations." 

"Yes and we are not aware of those actions until after they are completed."

Michael stood up, grabbed his coat and keys. "I'm going on a walk. I need sometime to think. Alone. Don't speak to me until I speak to you."

Ennard remained quiet for the duration of Michael's walk until he sat down at the park bench, that over looked a small pond. The sun was beginning to go down and the sky was a beautiful mix of violet, orange and pink. There was no one around and Michael felt ready to break the silence between them.

"What happened after Annie died? Did my father bury her somewhere beautiful? She deserved that much."

"No he didn't bury her. He had her cremated and her ashes were used..In an experiment. Her soul is a part of Circus Baby..A part of us now."

"Her soul? I don't understand. I don't believe in that stuff."

"Souls are real. What do you think gave us sentience?"

"This is a lot to take in. I don't even know what I should do now.."

"Well what do you want to do? Stop thinking about what you should do and tell us what you want to do! We will back you 100% no matter what you decide."

"I want to stop him from hurting anyone else. I'm going to take the job and then..we will get revenge for the lives he's stolen."

Michael's expression changed from one of seriousness to that of excitement and joy.  
He walked around in circles, arms swinging and eyes wide. 

Michael stopped and his previous expression returned. "I will make the phone call and tell Scott that I accept his job offer. I will tell him that I need at least one full day before I'm able to go in to work."

"Why not go in right away?"

"Because I don't know what will happen once we start working there. I don't know what he will be like when we see each other again. I can't let myself get too emotional, that it causes me to want to rip him apart when there are other people around us. It will be a difficult time for us. So I want us to have fun before.."

"We don't deserve a day of fun after everything that we did."

"And my father doesn't deserve to breathe. Look, once we are in that place we will have to plan everything out and it's not going to be easy. Seeing him again after everything that I know now won't be easy. But I think we stand a really good chance. My father will get what he deserves and we won't go to prison for the rest of our lives.

"Why do you believe that everything will be okay?"

"Because we are in this together and Circus Baby..Ennard you can help me to pretend, to gain his trust."

Michael realized that his cheeks were wet and that he had tears streaming down his face. 

"D-don't cry." He spoke in a voice barely above a whisper. 

"Thank you Michael. We are just so happy and it's been so long that we could honestly say that and mean it." 

Michael wiped his eyes with the backs of his hands before he pulled his coat closer together to zip it up. He smiled as he began the walk back home. "Let's watch some TV when we get back and let's talk only about happy things for the rest of the evening."

Ennard smiled. "Okay! Like can we talk about what we want to do tomorrow? Have you ever been roller skating? I heard it was fun!"

"Maybe we could do that..It could be dangerous though. There's a lot of fun things that we can do but we can talk about it after I make us a bowl of popcorn and sit down." Michael said as they turned a corner and continued their walk back to the house.


End file.
